


Lovely to Me

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: just a short song fic about Abby and Gibbs





	Lovely to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Abby Sciuto watched in tense silence as her boss spun her boss around the dance floor. The two of them were smiling and laughing, looking every bit like a married couple and not at all like employer and employee. Apparently the two of them were above rule 12. She could feel the sympathetic looks from Ziva and Ducky that she was receiving behind her back, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the scene in front of her.   
"Um, excuse me, miss." Abby looked up to see a tall, dark haired man in front of her. His eyes were lined with a thick, kohl line and his turned up lips had a silver ring in the middle of the bottom one. His suit was all black, just as she liked suits to be, and his hair came down to just above his shoulders, spiky and dark and messy, just as she liked hair to be.   
"Hi." She whispered to him, a smile on her face. She felt bad using the man like this but if there was one thing she knew it was that her boss was an intensely jealous man. And she could use that against him, just like he was using the director against her.  
"Would you care to dance?"  
"Not really my type of music, but ok." She smiled. "I'm Abby."  
"Jared."   
"Nice name. I like it." She commented as she let him lead her towards the dance floor. She could feel the eyes of her co workers, including her boss, burn into her back. She wrapped her arms around Jared's neck and allowed him to settle his hands at the very small of her back, where her black dress ended.   
"I saw your tattoo from the bar, it's amazing."  
"Thanks, I have a few. What about you?"  
He smiled down at her. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."  
At that exact moment her boss happened to dance past them and caught her eye. She deliberately looked away, back towards Jared.   
"If you're nice to me." She promised with a smirk. Jared grinned in response, spinning her around again. 

 

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs glared at the back of the dark haired man who was currently dancing inappropriately close to his forensic scientist.   
"You can't blame her Jethro. She's doing exactly what you are."  
"I"m not using you, Jen."  
"Maybe not intentionally, Gibbs. But you're trying to make a point to Abby. And she's trying to make a point to you."  
He looked down at her, smiling slightly. "Between you and Ducky I don't know why I try to hide anything."  
"Neither do I. Can I give you some advice?" He nodded. "Life's too short, Jethro. Don't throw her away because of some stupid rule based on me and you. We were never going to work out, you may think you like red heads, but they've been nothing but trouble for you. And don't give me any crap about her being too young for you. Abby's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions."  
"I have so many enemies, Jen. Kate got killed because of me, Abby got shot at because of me. I couldn"t cope if she was hurt because of me."  
"You won't cope for much longer if you keep pushing her away. You've been sloppy, thinking of ways to avoid her or hurt her instead of focusing on the job."  
"I'm not looking for ways to hurt her, Jen."  
"Really, then why the sudden interest in dancing with me? You want her to think she isn't your type."  
He stared at her in silence as they danced passed her and the man she was dancing with.  
"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He was saying. Gibbs bristled at the insinuation.   
"If you're nice to me."  
"Relax Jethro, they aren't going to do anything at a wedding reception." Jen smirked. "And loosen your grip a little please."  
"Sorry Jen."  
"Why? You just proved that I was right all along." She grinned up at him. He looked at her and laughed, shaking his head.

Abby watched in disappointment as the older couple made their way off the dance floor and towards the table of NCIS agents. They sat down next to Ducky and started up a conversation. Abby sighed sadly. He really didn't care who she danced with anymore.   
"You okay, Abby?"  
She turned back to Jared and smiled. "I'm fine. Just though I saw someone I used to know. It wasn't though."  
"Can I get you a drink?" He asked as the song they were dancing to came to an end. She nodded.  
"I'll wait here." She replied. "I'll have a Jack and coke."  
He grinned. "My kind of woman."  
She laughed as he walked away, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. Someone had opened the doors to the patio, and the cold night breeze was washing over her now that there was no one keeping her warm. She felt a warm hand touch the small of her back, the touch causing her to shiver. She turned to see her boss standing there, staring down at her. The soft strains of a song she recognized played over the speakers as she allowed him to pull her into a dance. 

You're lovely to me yes you are  
We've traveled together  
We've traveled so far  
Your tongue it is wise  
And there's love in your eyes deep and blue

You're lovely to me yes you are  
And Venus ascending is surely your star  
I've seen how you shine  
But I can't make you mine it is true

"What do you want Gibbs?"  
"Just wanted to dance with you, Abs. You looked sad."  
"I am sad. But Jared was helping me."  
She felt his grip tighten on her and smirked. "What? Am I not allowed to dance with anyone else, boss?"  
He winced at her cold voice and she smiled in victory. 

You're a midsummer mountain in bloom  
Heather and linden, the fruit of your womb  
There's honey and sap in the couch of your lap  
Lady day

There's nothing you would not provide  
When all is despair you are there at my side  
It is you that is near it is you that gives ear  
when I pray

"You're too good for him, Abby."  
"Since when do you care?" She asked bitterly. Her words had little effect on him as she burrowed her head into his neck. Her small, hot breaths on his neck caused him to close his eyes and try to relax himself. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was only after one thing.   
"You know I care, Abby."  
"You have a funny way of showing it, Gibbs." She replied.

You're lovely to me yes you are  
You've been out on the road with a craving for tar  
You know what you need yes you're canny in deed  
And in name

You're lovely to me yes you are  
And I'll see you tonight in a local bar  
We'll be wed before dawn and by morning  
We're one and the same

They swayed in silence, letting the music wash over them. Gibbs thought of how appropriate this song was for this exact moment and made a note to ask McGee to find out who it was and what it was called. He had heard Abby mention once that when she was mad at her best friend Kim, Kim had made her a CD mix with songs that were important to the two of them, and that had mended the rift. Maybe something like that would work. Not that Gibbs had any idea what type of music to put on, but Ziva was good for that type of thing, she would remember some of the music from their nights out, and that could be put on the disk.

The old ones they knew you my love  
They set you to reason and sullied a dove  
But how could they try you or demystify you with words

You're a city that's pulling me still  
You keep me from sleeping and strengthen my will  
The gates they are strong but they open for song I  
have heard

"Why are you doing this?" She asked softly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why are you running hot and cold? Did you only want sex? Because I could have paid for a hooker for you. There was no need to use me."  
"Abby, I-"  
"No, Gibbs, you need to listen. I know you think you're too old for me. I know you only date red heads. I know you've had three failed marriages. None of that mattered to me. I still wanted you and you told me you wanted me too, why?"  
"I did want you Abby. I still do. I panicked. I'm not good with relationships... surely the three ex-wives tipped you off?"  
"Funny."  
"I don't want that to happen to us. Look at me and Jen, we had one quick relationship in Paris and we've never been the same since. Sure, we talk and we're friends but we are no where near as close as we were before the damn affair started."  
"There's no need to bring the director into this Gibbs."  
"I don't want to loose you Abby. I don't want you to hate me if this doesn't work out. You're one of my best friends and I can't let that happen."

You're lovely to me yes you are  
You're the beautiful one that time cannot mar  
Your lost in the eyes of my love as she cries all for  
joy

You're lovely to me yes you are  
You're the elusive chord on my old guitar  
You're hidden 'neath veils that our love making fails  
to destroy

There's all I desire in your voice  
I fear I am bold but you leave me no choice  
You know that to ask me to turn from my task would be  
vain

Abby stared up at him in shock.   
"I know I shouldn't have let it get as far as it did without telling you all this, Abs, but I couldn't resist you.. I'm an old man and you're a beautiful young woman with great legs."  
Abby smiled a little, and relaxed into his embrace again.   
"So where does that leave us?"

You're a rose that for no man will yield  
You have many names and all of them sealed  
Your empire is vast from the first to the last you  
remain

You're lovely to me yes you are  
It's war all the time but you bare no scar  
You glitter like sand as it runs through my hands to  
the sea

"That's entirely up to you. I want to try again, Abby."  
She smiled up at him.  
"I'd like to try again too."  
"But there has to be some rules, Abby."  
She smirked. "You and your damn rules, Gibbs."  
He smiled at her, wrapping his arms fully around her, swaying softly to the last strains of the song.  
"Hey, where'd Jared go?" Abby asked, suddenly pulling back a little.  
"I told Ziva and Tony to take care of him." Gibbs replied. Abby turned to see Ziva holding the man up against the wall as Tony watched. She laughed loudly.   
"Gibbs, you can't do that with every guy that shows an interest in me. You'll get in truble."  
"Yeah?" He smirked.

You're lovely to me yes you are  
You're my drunken companion it's right that you are  
Your love takes me higher your love is the fire in me


End file.
